Light Unto Darkness
by AlBhedSummoner
Summary: Desperate to reconcile with Drusilla, Spike kidnaps Willow and leaves a bloody trail behind him as he forces her from Sunnydale. With no one to save her Willow is forced to endure torture of both a physical and mental nature, but is she strong enough to resist her captors? Or will she succumb to their nature...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He was too close to her neck. Far too close for comfort. "She didn't even love me enough to cut off me hea'," soft blonde hair rested against the shoulder of her pale pink fluffy jumper. Her eyes glanced down to the broken bottle at her feet, it wouldn't kill him but it would certainly hurt him. _Enough to get away?_ The girls green eyes darted over to the door, it wasn't a long distance but there was Xander to think about. Her eyes rested on him, at the pool of blood clotting at his temple. "I haven' had a woman in weeks," when her green eyes rested on her captor a gasp escaped her lips. She knew what he was, had known since she'd first met him. But every time she saw those golden eyes with the black pupils, the scrunched up forehead and nose...the _fangs_...she felt a sharp stab of terror.

"N – Now just hold on," she cried jumping from the bed and almost tripping over her feet. "I'll do your spell! But there will be n – no bottle in face or..._having_ of any kind!" The golden eyes scanned over her and she suddenly felt inappropriately dressed, as if she were scantily clad and not in loose jeans and a baggy pink jumper. He gripped the back of her neck and pulled her towards him, her forehead brushed the stiff leather of his jacket and she inhaled a whiff of his scent. Whisky, cigarettes and some sort of cologne. She let out a small whimper and braced herself for the puncture of fangs in her neck, but they never came. The fingers massaged her neck, flexing back and forth as the vampire thought on her words.

"Alright," he finally whispered and released her. "Get started." Green eyes looked at him fearfully as he nodded his head towards the equipment on the bed.

"I – I'm not a real witch you know. I – I don't know if this is going to work right away." Her eyes quickly flicked up, she spied him through the cobwebs on the post of the bed. He left hand lounged against it casually holding his weight as he leant towards the right.

"Well if at first you don't succeed I'll kill him and you try again." The vampire's right hand gestured to the unconscious boy on the bed and he smiled, almost warmly, at her. Her throat tightened and she looked at Xander. She couldn't be the cause of his death. He was her best friend, the boy who'd stuck with her when she was renowned as a loser! He'd probably be far higher up the social hierarchy if he'd ditched her back in elementary school. She quickly scanned through the bits the vampire had collected, there wasn't enough there. _Shit_. She thought in a blind panic.

"This isn't enough." She finally managed to squeak.

"What?"

"Well...there are other ingredients." Her body trembled as the vampire strode around the bed towards her. _Towards me...not Xander! He can't kill Xander for this, it isn't my fault!_ "And there's a book...a spell book, this isn't it and I need it..."

"You've got it though? At home?" The vampire's voice was almost desperate as he stepped up to her, barely a foot apart.

"Not at home...I left it somewhere..." He close beside her, his nose gently sniffing at her hair. His hand reached out and took one of hers that had clutched a raven's feather. His fingers were cold and hard with calluses. She felt his index finger and middle finger cover the inside of her wrist where her pulse lay. She could feel her pulse beating rapidly, she was aware of it on the inside of her wrists, her thumbs and most terrifyingly her neck. She turned her head away trying to keep her neck covered with her shoulder length red hair, anything to keep him from seeing it.

"Where?" _Good question_. She thought, where had she left the book? "_Where is it Willow_?" The hand gripping her wrist tightened and she cried out as she felt her bones cracking beneath the pressure.

"At school!" She cried dropping to her knees in pain, she screamed at the sound of snapping and a pain like fire shot up her arm. Spike continued pressing down on the broken limb and tears blurred her eyes. "Stop, please _stop_!" She screamed and kicked one of her legs out under his. The vampire fell back with a startled shout but managed to break his fall; Willow cradled her hand and knelt beside the bed tears blurring her eyes. "Spike please, I'll help you get Drusilla back but let Xander go." The blonde vampire looked at her as if in a trance, he began sniffing the air resembling a cat sniffing a piece of meat been taken from the oven. He crawled over to Willow, his face no longer human but that of his true monstrous self. He sniffed at her hair, her face and finally her neck.

"The blood of an innocent," he whispered huskily slowly pulling away from Willow and staring at her as if intoxicated. "You will help me get Drusilla back...but I have a better idea love." He bit down on his wrist and tore the skin away, Willow watched in disgust as crimson liquid burst from the wound. With a cry she found her mouth forced down onto his wrist, the blood washing down her throat. She tried to pull her head away but Spike held her head there firmly with his other hand, gently stroking her hair as she did. "There's a good girl," he cooed, "jus' a little don' worry I won' turn you. _Yet_." When he was sure she'd taken enough to heal her wrist he pulled his wrist away from the girl's mouth and pushed her to the floor. She moved to wipe her mouth, to cleanse herself of the blood, but before she could Spike crushed his lips against hers and pulled her close. He couldn't help himself. He really _hadn't_ had a woman in weeks, and the sight of her with blood smearing her mouth was erotic for him at the moment. He looked at the boy unconscious on the bed and sneered with loathing. "She thinks I've gone soft...you and your bloody friend here...because of _you_ and the _slayer_." He shook his head and laughed; pushing himself to his feet lithely he looked down at Xander and laughed. "The jumper...take it off." He nodded at the fuzzy jumper she wore, Willow looked at him as if he had gone crazy.

"_What_?" Spike pulled her to her feet and she yelped as her wrist was knocked against her leg, she could feel the bones melding together but it was painful. At least when he had broken it, it had snapped _quickly_. This was agonising.

"Take. It. Off." Spike hissed and she looked at him frightened.

"What are you going to do?" She didn't need her shirt off to do a spell. She knew Xander liked to look at the pictures and engravings of semi-naked women...but they hadn't had to have been naked! In fact she was sure those engravings had been done that way to appear more erotic!

"Don' worry love I'm no' gonna rape you. I need you innocent." This didn't comfort her in the slightest; carefully she first shrugged her left arm free and then carefully pulled her right arm from the jumper. Spike pulled it over her head, his eyes focused on her upper body for almost a full minute. She wore a plain white bra; there was nothing sexy or erotic about it. It was purely functional. But he felt himself growing hard at the sight of her apple sized breasts filling the cups. "Sit on the bed. Back against the post." Willow did as she was told and bit back a yelp as Spike pulled her hands behind her back, she felt him wrap the jumper around her wrists as a makeshift rope. "This won' take long," he promised her. He looked down at Xander and drummed his fingers against the post that Willow was bound too thoughtfully. "Which do you think the slayer would loathe more? Finding him dead...or finding him undead?"

"_NO_!" She cried shaking her head, "Spike _don't_!"

"_This_ is exactly why Dru left me!" Spike laughed and shook his head, "of course I've gone soft! Two slayers I've killed...yet with that blonde bimbo..." He shook his head and hoisted Xander from the bed, the boy's head rolled back but still he didn't wake. Willow pulled at the jumper which held her in place and tried to kick out but Spike moved away from her legs and buried his fangs into Xander's throat. He could feel the boy's heartbeat beating against his chest and he used that as a judge when to stop. Willow's screams fuelled him on, he could feel his erection tightening and he forced himself not to give into bloodlust. _Kill. Kill. KILL!_ The demonic voice in his mind screamed, it was the voice that took over all vampires when they first woke up. Only the ones who learned to master the voice would live. Spike had mastered it long ago. He pulled his fangs from Xander's neck and tore into his wrist once more, the youth put up no resistance as his blood flowed down his throat. Willow was still screaming and he dropped the boy in a heap and advanced on the screaming girl, he could see her heart beating and he straddled her menacingly, his hands cupping her breasts and squeezing them hard. When he pulled them away she had a bloody handprint, one of Xander's blood and one from his own wrist. He backhanded her across the face sending her head smacking into the bedpost. Her screams ceased as she fell into a dark void.

Quickly Spike laid the boy out on the bed so that his neck was hidden. If the slayer found him before he woke up then maybe he would kill her first. He hoped not though. The bitch was his. He untied Willow and slung the girl over his shoulder, dropping her shirt to the floor he contemplated dropping her bra there as well. That would drive the slayer insane. He'd murdered one of her friends and violated the other – and those were only the things she knew off! He decided to let Willow have a bit of modesty though, besides he didn't want to spoil her. Not just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Willow was lying in a heap on the floor of a car, she assumed she'd been lying down on the backseat but the driver was so erratic she'd been thrown about. Her broken wrist had healed, but it ached horribly. Spitting a mouthful of hair Willow tried to sit up but the car drove over a pot hole and she smacked her head into the driver's seat. _Xander_, the thought ripped through her and she choked back a cry. She looked down at herself and shuddered, flakes of dry blood had crusted on the curve of her right breast, was it Spike's or Xander's? As the car sped over another pot hole she lost her balance and was thrown back down onto her front, she cautiously looked up to see if Spike had noticed she was awake. He was banging on the steering wheel with the car radio blaring out heavy metal, he wasn't paying attention to the road let alone her. Carefully she crawled behind his seat so he wouldn't see her and reached for the door handle. How fast was he going? _He's going to kill me anyway,_ she told herself, _I might as well die on my own terms_. She pulled the lever and pushed her weight against the door crying out as her shoulder was crushed against the door.

"It's locked love," Spike didn't even glance over his shoulder to see if she was okay.

"Spike where are we going?" Willow's voice trembled and she looked down feeling ashamed. Buffy wouldn't be frightened, or even if she was she'd have hidden it. Her hands futilely scrabbled along the floor for a weapon but of course there was nothing there. Carefully she moved onto the back passenger seat and pulled her legs to her chest hugging herself nervously.

"We're going to look for Drusilla."

"I don't need to be near her to do the spell!" Willow's stomach clenched painfully, Drusilla was _insane_! She didn't want to be anywhere near her. "Spike, _please_! She'll kill me!"

"We'll both be killing you Willow pet," frantically she started tearing at the door. Spike pulled sharply to the left and slammed the brakes on sending her crashing forwards. When she forced her eyes open he was on the passenger seat beside her and pulling her back up. "I haven't tied you up because I thought you'd behave yourself, aren't you the smart one?"

"Please don't kill me," she whispered, "I don't want to die Spike, _please_." She closed her eyes furious with herself – begging is what monsters like him got off on! To her horror tears were trickling down her cheeks and Spike brushed them away with his thumbs.

"Ssh now," he whispered comfortingly. "When we're done with you, you'll be a new woman! Literally!" Clenching her fist Willow moved to bring it towards his face, Spike caught it quickly and turned his head away. When he looked back at her, he was wearing the face of his demonic self. "Tha' wasn' very nice now was it?" He asked her twisting her hand painfully, mercifully he didn't break her wrist this time, instead he held them firmly at her sides. "There's no point fighting love, you're going to help me get Drusilla back and in return I'll give you eternal life."

"I don't _want_ eternal life! Not if it means being a monster like you!" Willow spat in his face and cried out as he slapped her. She didn't have a chance to lift a hand to protect herself, his hands tore into her hair pulling her head back and exposing her neck, he buried his fangs into her throat making sure he didn't tear into any main arteries or veins. Her blood was pure, but held a slightly mystical element. It was like cinnamon and vanilla mixed together, he had to fight the urge to suck her dry. When he finally released her she was half-conscious, her eyelids were half closed and she looked at him with a sleepy look of loathing. Spike laid her down gently and climbed back into the front seat, her started the car up and resumed his erratic driving but he made sure she didn't roll off the seat this time. He had driven through the night and almost the whole day, the sun was beginning to set. He relaxed enough to unwind the windows letting a sliver of fresh air burst through the car. His eyes would every so often skim to the rear-view mirror where he'd watch Willow, she was weakly trying to lift her arm but it dropped back down lifelessly. He reached out with his right hand and pulled a packet of cigarettes from the glove compartment, as he lit one he thought about the boy he'd killed the previous night. Had the slayer found him yet? Was he awake yet or had she killed him? Either way he didn't care, when he brought Willow back to Sunnydale he'd find out. It wasn't a great loss if she'd killed him, the boy had been a distraction – a warning of things to come. But Willow...he would protect her. He'd have to be careful to make sure Drusilla didn't get jealous, she didn't seem to mind going off with sloppy Chaos Demons, but if his eyes ever strayed...

He swung into a gas station and pulled up beside the pumps. He turned to look at Willow who was staring at the ceiling glassy-eyed. "C'mon love," he stepped from the car into the fresh night air and stripped off his jacket and red shirt. He tossed them over the car roof and gently pulled Willow up. "Let's get you freshened up," he slipped the shirt on over her arms and did the buttons up as she rested against the car. Spike helped her towards a set of toilets and opened the door for her. "Don't try and run away. Or do," he smiled and flashed his fangs.

Willow slammed the door shut and locked it behind her. The toilets were filthy and covered in unpleasant grime, the smell of urine stung her nostrils and she choked. She didn't linger for longer than was necessary, her eyes did a quick dart around the room but there was no windows. _Probably why it stinks so much_, she thought holding her nose and shakily pulling the door open. For a few moments she couldn't see Spike and she hoped he'd left her behind, but her eyes rested on his car and she saw him lounging against it smoking carelessly.

"Y – you're smoking?!" She cried out, "that's illegal!" Spike pulled the door open, the front passenger one, and gestured for her to get in. She looked at the back door, she'd rather be in that end if she had to be in the car at all.

"In." His tone dared her to argue and she hurriedly slipped into the front seat, her neck was still sore from earlier. Spike flicked the cigarette to the ground and slid into the driver's seat, he pulled out with a screech of the tyres and sped from the gas station.

"H – How do you know where she'll be?" Willow's head lolled to the side and she fought to keep her eyes open, her stomach was rolling around wildly. "Spike please slow down, I think I'm gonna barf," Spike turned to look at her and saw her skin was a sickly pale colour covered in a sheen of sweat. He reached into the pocket of his leather duster and tossed a bottle at her. Willow caught it clumsily and looked down at the bottle, it was just cheap brand orange juice but she didn't trust him.

"You need to drink. I took blood from you."

"If I don't drink it I'll just die quicker." Willow shrugged and moved to wind the window down, spike grabbed her wrist and tutted.

"I'd think about that before you throw it out the window love." He turned to face her, golden eyes and fangs gleaming in the darkness. The open window enabled some moonlight to flood into the car, but the white of the moon glimmered off his fangs made her squeak. "I'm not about to let you die – if you try and kill yourself I will stop you and you'll only _wish_ you'd succeeded." He glared at her until she twisted and snapped the lid off to gulp some of the juice down. She hadn't eaten or drunk anything since dinner the previous evening and as the cool liquid touched the back of her throat she realised how thirsty she was and rapidly gulped the bottle until it was drained. "Good girl." Spike reached out and trailed his hand across her neck, "see we'll get along fine as long as you do what you're told love." _I don't want us to get along;_ Willow thought leaning her elbow on the window and propping her face on her cupped hand. _I want to go home._ She closed her eyes to try and block the lights of oncoming vehicles passing them by, the wind whipping against her face felt cool but she still felt like she might throw up at any moment.

The sky began to turn from a deep blue to an orange. "Close the window," Spike ordered his fangs still gleaming in a threatening manner. Willow hesitated but as Spike moved to pull the car into park she hurriedly obeyed. "You can fight all you want love but we both know you don't stand a chance. You're no slayer."

"I've killed vampires before," she whispered lamely.

"Newly fledged vampires, have you ever killed an experienced hardened killer?" Spike's voice softened and lost its taunting tone. "You're a witch, not a slayer."

"I'm not a witch. I just did a few spells...Giles has done spells..."

"That foolish watcher meddles with powers he has no business in."

"If I was a real witch Angel would have gotten his soul back quicker..."

"You gave Angelus his soul back?" Spike stared at her incredulously, "I was wondering why the world hadn't ended...we assumed the slayer killed him, Drusilla was furious." He banged his fist on the steering wheel and the car momentarily spun out of control. Willow screamed and clutched the seat. "She sided with him, she wanted the world to end – she doesn't realise that if the world ends so do we. She follows Angelus like a sick puppy...it's disgusting!"

"Spike why do you want her back?" Willow was beginning to see a slightly humane side, he was evil...but he wasn't _pure_ evil. Could she appeal to his slightly softer side? "If she wants to destroy the world and you don't..."

"You don't understand love...but you will. In time." Her stomach clenched and she squeezed her eyes shut. "You'll make an amazing vampire –"

"No! I don't care what you do to me – torture me o – or whatever but just...not that. _Please_!" She remembered Xander, he hadn't even known what was happening to him. Was it better that way? When he woke up would he remember who he was? What Buffy was?

"You won't even remember this when we turn you – and when you do, you'll laugh at yourself."

"We? No don't answer that..." _Please just let me die!_ She prayed silently. "What if Drusilla just wants me dead?"

"She won't. The best friend of the slayer, a witch..." Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut and pulled her legs up onto the seat, ignoring the rolling sickness in her stomach she buried her face into her knees and let her tears fall.

"Willow. Wake up." Willow forced her eyelids open, her stomach was empty yet felt as heavy as a rock and she was uncomfortably aware that she'd been in the same clothes for several days now. Spike had stopped only to refill the gas tank, it was at these snatched opportunities that she got to use the grimy facilities and wash in a sink she barely wanted to touch. When she opened her eyes she expected them to be at a gas station, she was surprised to see them next to a small roadside restaurant. "You need to eat," he helped her from the car and wrapped an arm around her waist to support her. The inside of the restaurant smelt like cheap grease and burnt stale meat, Willow's stomach rolled and her mouth water simultaneously at the same time. A group of high school teenagers dressed in football jerseys and cheerleading outfits were laughing raucously across the restaurant and Willow looked at them wistfully.

A waitress in a sky blue fifties style waitress outfit dumped two menus on their table, she looked scornfully at Willow but smiled at Spike flirtatiously. "Can I get ya anything?" She asked Spike ignoring Willow completely. Spike blew a puff of smoke in the girl's face and flashed her an enchanting smile.

"I'll just have a beer for now. I might eat later," Willow looked at him in disgust and turned her eyes on to the menu.

"I'm not hungry," she told Spike pushing it away and glancing over at the teenagers.

"She'll have a burger and fries," Spike ignored her and handed the menus back to the waitress. "And a coke."

"Spike don't," Willow whispered as the waitress sauntered off.

"I need to eat too Willow," he smirked at her.

"Then bite me." Their eyes met and Spike stared at her, his mouth open in shock. "I'm serious – you're going to kill me anyway so why not just take my blood?"

"It's too dangerous, but I will keep your offer in mind. Your blood is certainly more appealing," Spike grinned wolfishly and Willow shifted uncomfortably in her seat. When the waitress returned Spike smiled at her and stubbed his cigarette out in an ash tray. "You wouldn't be able to recommend us anywhere to stay?"

"Round here?" The waitress had dirty blonde hair which she'd scraped back into a greasy bun; she was snapping chewing gum and popping it. "There's a motel about two miles out, just head south." She dumped Willow's plate unceremoniously in front of the girl and stalked off with a withering look. Willow sighed and shook her head, was the girl jealous of her or something? _She won't be in an hour...she'll be dead._ She wondered if she could warn the girl but Spike was watching her.

"Try anything and I'll drag her death out." He warned, "now _eat_." She picked at her food but after not eating a full meal all weak she found she wasn't really hungry. After only a handful of fries she was full and she pushed the plate away. "Eat." He flashed his vampire face for a split second and Willow's stomach knotted. "We won't be stopping again." Willow forced herself to chew and swallow the greasy food, but no sooner than she'd emptied her plate was she bolting for the bathroom doors and emptying her belly. When she emerged after a few minutes the waitress was practically sitting in Spike's lap and giggling as he whispered in her ear. He tossed her the car keys and she caught them, but she couldn't bring herself to leave the waitress alone with him. The high school kids had left, the restaurant was abandoned. Seeing that she was intent on helping the waitress Spike clapped his hand over her mouth and dug his fangs into her neck.

"_No_!" Willow cried her body frozen in terror, how could Buffy handle this? How could she snap into action when she saw a vampire feed like this? She watched as the waitress's eyes fluttered closed, she could see the life flee from her body. Unable to watch or help Willow bolted from the restaurant almost tripping up on the stairs. She tore round to the back of the restaurant where she found the garbage; she desperately sought for a weapon and bit back a cry as she across a wooden spoon. She snapped it against the dumpster giving her a crude stake. She heard Spike's footsteps as he slammed the restaurant door, holding back a grimace she jumped into the dumpster and clutched the stake.

"Wiiiiillow," she heard Spike call her name as if she were a lost dog. "You're only making things worse for yourself love." She heard him walk past the dumpster and she held her breath. She wanted to move back, to sink deeper into the rotting garbage, but she was too frightened he would hear her. His fist hit the side of the dumpster and the thunderous bang roared through her ears making her flinch. "If I was a seventeen year old witch...where would I hide..." The lid of the dumpster was thrown back and Willow was pulled loose by her hair. She cried out and almost dropped the stake but she managed to hold on to it. "So predictable," Spike hissed glaring at her with his golden eyes. He dragged her from the dumpster and threw her onto the ground, she tucked her body and rolled to break her fall, as she landed on her back Spike straddled her and pulled her head back, he stared at her pulse beating against her neck. Willow seized his momentary distraction and plunged the stake into his chest; it was harder than Buffy made it look. She expected it to slide in, like cutting into a warm loaf of bread. But it was more like poking a rock. Spike's face changed to his human one and he stared at Willow in shock, after a few seconds he laughed and stood up, the stake still protruding from his chest. Carefully he pulled the stake from his chest and tore his shirt away; Willow stared in horror at the gaping wound. She had missed by barely an inch, slowly the wound melded together leaving unblemished pale skin. Pulling her to her feet Spike drew the stake across her cheek, leaving a trail of his blood from under the corner of her eye down to her chin. "That was foolish," he said gently, "you will pay for that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"You have thirty minutes, Drusilla is close..." Willow moved to close the door to the grimy bathroom but Spike held it open. "You lost your right to privacy and trust when you tried to kill me love." He leant against the doorframe and watched her leeringly. Willow stepped into the shower and pulled the curtain, it was a flimsy sheet of plastic but it least it gave her some coverage. She stripped herself of his shirt and her clothes and dropped them on the outside of the bath. She could see Spike standing just behind the shower curtain, watching her. She tried to ignore the feeling of his eyes watching her as she turned the water on, it was cold and was barely more than a trickle but somehow she managed to scrub herself clean. She turned the shower off and her hand groped around for a towel, she screamed as a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her from the bath. Her wet feet slipped on the tiled floor and she found herself pressed against Spike as he caught her. "You should be more careful," his fingers pressed against her bare waist and pushed him away trying to cover herself. Spike looked at her intently, he felt a small stab of pity and he handed her a clean shirt of his to put on. She put her old jeans on, dirty jeans were certainly better than none. "C'mon love," he helped her up and guided her back to the car. Willow's eyes glanced wistfully at the filthy mattress; she'd not slept in a proper bed in days. But she didn't want to share a bed with Spike. They drove through the night in silence, Spike passed her a bottle of water and she dutifully swigged from it. She switched the radio off; the blaring music was too much for her pounding head.

"Word of advice love, if it hurts – don't beg her to stop. She'll just do it more." Spike finally broke the silence and Willow's head snapped round to look at him. "I like you, I'd rather she not go overboard and kill you."

"Please Spike –"

"That is exactly what I mean!" Spike pointed at her in exasperation. "_don't beg love_!"

"W – What do you expect me to do? You're going to torture and murder me? I – I'm not Buffy! I'm not brave!" She cried desperately. "I – I'm not a slayer...I'm..."

"A witch." _Why did I ever start?_ She should have listened to Giles when he first lectured her, she _normally_ listened...why had this time been different? "This time tomorrow we will be with Drusilla, you'll be in a nice warm bed and –"

"And then brutally tortured." Willow cut him off and turned away. "Can we go back to driving in silence?"

"Of course love, I expect I'll be hearing your lovely screams again soon." Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut and prayed for someone to save her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Spike pulled up outside an old abandoned mansion, some of the windows had broken shards of glass panes. Others had no glass at all, only very few had the full windows intact. "She's still here," Spike's voice was almost gleeful and Willow felt her blood run cold. She shook her head and looked at him in horror – he couldn't do this. He wouldn't. Spike slammed the car door behind him, before he came to Willow's side he tore part of his shirt and smiled. "C'mon love," he pulled Willow from the car and before she could bolt slammed her against it. He forced the torn length of fabric into her mouth and knotted it at the back of her head. Willow's muffled screams were already exciting him and he dragged her into the mansion.

"Drusilla!" He sang slinging Willow over his shoulder as he'd done the night he'd taken her. He skipped up to their bedroom, she was sitting on the window sill staring into the candle flames.

"I saw you coming," she said quietly. "I told you not to come back. You're too weak Spike." Her face was demonic but as she saw the girl slung over his shoulders and kicking futilely her face softened and she smiled at him. "Is that for me?"

"Of course it is love," Spike stepped closer to her and tilted her chin up. "But only if you forgive me." He dropped Willow onto the floor and dragged Drusilla into a tight embrace, she dragged her fingernail across his cheek and blood welled up across the wound. She licked it slowly and Spike felt himself growing hard with desire. He threw his leather duster across the room and was halfway out of his red shirt when he suddenly remembered Willow. He turned to look down at Willow who had pulled the gag from her mouth and was bolting for the door. Drusilla followed his eyes and pounced on the girl.

"Don't you want to play?" She cooed scratching her nails across the young woman's cheeks. Willow flinched and shook her head, she opened her mouth to beg but at the last second remembered Spike's advice.

"N – No I d – don't want to play," she squeaked. "In fact I'd very much like to go home. You two s – s – should be a – alone." She cried as Drusilla kissed her neck, her fangs brushing over her jugular. She looked over at Spike, her eyes wide with terror, she wanted to beg. To plead with him to let her go. Drusilla's hand slipped under Spike's shirt that she still wore and stroked her naked breast, she'd never put her underwear back on but now she wished she had.

"Someone's been naughty," Drusilla whispered and looked at Spike hurt. Spike pulled the girl from her grasp and sat her on the bed.

"Run and we'll kill you slowly." He warned her before turning back to Drusilla. "Don't get any ideas love, I brought her for you. I know you think I've gone weak, so I went back to Sunnydale and I brought the little witch back with me. If we turn her...think how crazy that would drive the slayer..."

"And then we could kill her." She looked at Willow and glided over to the girl, "I always wanted a daughter..." Willow shook her head and pushed Drusilla away, she tried to bolt but the woman was far stronger and quicker than her. Spike produced a set of heavy metal chains and secured them around her wrists and looped them over a candle holder on the wall.

"I won't let you kill Buffy!" She cried pulling at the chains desperately.

"Ssh," Drusilla pressed a finger to her lips. "Mummy has a headache." She turned back to Spike and pushed him onto the bed. Willow turned her face away as the two vampires began to make up, she could hear their cries of ecstasy mingled with pain and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut. She heard footsteps padding towards her but still she kept her eyes shut. Her arms were freed from the chains and she was pulled towards the two vampires' bed.

"Open your eyes love," Spike commanded her and she shook her head. "_Open them_!" She forced her eyes open to find Drusilla standing in front of her in a see through white night dress. The woman began to unbutton her shirt while Spike held her in place.

"W – What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting you ready for bed deary, now ssh." Drusilla's hands were surprisingly gentle as she slipped the shirt back from Willow's shoulders, she turned her head away trying to desperately block out what was happening. Drusilla stroked her face and gently coaxed the girl into looking at her. She felt Spike release her shoulders, but her eyes were drawn only to Drusilla. She didn't see him step behind Drusilla, his eyes drinking in the sight of her half-naked. Drusilla glanced over her shoulder and smiled teasingly at Spike. Turning her attentions back to Willow she unbuttoned the top of her jeans and slowly pulled the fly down.

"Don't," Willow squeaked managing to gain control of her voice. "_Please_." Spike was watching intently, he hadn't dressed like Drusilla and she could see his desire all too clearly. Drusilla touched her hips gently and she stepped from her jeans. "Arms up," Willow's arms flew above her head, Drusilla gently pulled a nightgown loosely over her head and motioned for Willow to drop her arms. She hurriedly pulled the nightdress down over her hips, but it gave her little modesty. It was only slightly thicker than Drusilla's; her curves were still visible beneath. "You desire her," Drusilla scolded Spike lightly as she crawled onto his lap and kissed him, Willow looked on helplessly unable to move or even look away. Spike ignored her observation and forced his eyes to tear away from Willow and back to Drusilla.

"No love, only you." He tore the nightdress from her and drove into her, Willow begged for her eyes to close but Drusilla still somehow held her captive.

"_Stop_!" She finally managed to tear her mind out of Drusilla's mental grip. She buried her face into her hand and dropped to the floor, the sight of the two vampires joined as one would stay with her for the rest of her life. Strong hands pulled her to her feet and she found herself staring at Spike, his hair was mussed and a sheen of sweat covered his body. She was sure if he needed to breathe he'd be panting. "Let me go, please just let me go home." She begged him, but he remained motionless, simply staring into her eyes.

"Ssh little one," Drusilla's hands gently touched her waist, "you should rest. Sleep."

"I – I don't want too...I want to go _home_!" She cried tears trickling down her cheeks. Spike picked her up and settled her on the bed, he lay beside her while Drusilla lay down on her other side. "Hush little baby don't say a word, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird." Drusilla's fingernails brushed lightly across Willow's cheeks, up to her temple and through her hair. She felt her eyelids growing heavy as the world around her began to grow blurry. She wasn't aware of anything around her, just Drusilla's gentle singing. "And if that mockingbird don't sing, momma's gonna buy you a diamond ring." She closed her eyes and sank into darkness, thankful that even if the two started their torture now – she wouldn't be aware of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Willow could feel herself being picked up and carried, but in her sleep deprived state she wasn't able to pull herself into consciousness to see what was going on. She drifted off back into the black void, aware of nothing around her.

Spike studied the sleeping girl with a small feeling of pity. He carried her outside into a courtyard and looked up at the sky. It was a deep blue, but there was a hint of lightness to it. Dawn wouldn't be far off. "You'll thank me in the long run for this love," he kissed Willow's cheek softly and laid her on a stone bench. He quickly undressed her, unable to resist the temptation of her smooth pale curves he trailed his fingers along her neck, across her breasts and down to her inner thighs. He kissed her right breast, taking the nipple in his mouth he rolled it teasingly with his tongue and smiled as she whimpered in her sleep and arched her back. He snapped himself back to the task at her hand, picking the naked witch up he pressed her against the wall so that her back was facing him. Above her head was a metal ring with chains hanging from it, dust sprinkled them as he moved her wrists into the chains and adjusted them so she was standing on tippy-toe. He kissed her neck, checked that the chains were secured and left for the shadowy shelter of the mansion. He watched from a safe distance as the sun began to rise, throwing an orangey-pink colour across her back and legs. Hopefully she would wake just before sundown; he didn't want her to suffer too much. _I still need to pay her back for trying to stake me,_ he thought smiling to himself and turning away from Willow to go back to Drusilla.

The sun was high in the sky when Willow gradually began to wake, her skin was searing with pain and her heart pounded in her chest. She opened her mouth to call out, but her throat and mouth were bone dry. Her body was so dry it didn't even have the moisture to muster up sweat. Her shoulders screamed at having been kept at an awkward angle for hours on end, carefully Willow turned her head to look around but she could see nothing through the blinding sunlight. _There's no point screaming,_ she told herself pressing her head and gasping as the hot stone of the wall burnt her forehead. Even if Spike or Drusilla took pity on her and wanted to bring her in, they couldn't. She was stuck here until sunset. At least. _Why are they doing this?_

Time passed slowly, she slipped in and out of consciousness. Each time she began to pass out she was uncomfortably aware that she prayed this would be the last time. If the two vampires returned to find her dead...at least she would be free from their torment. But as the sun began to sink and shade began to mercifully cover her she found herself still alive. It was an hour before Spike and Drusilla came out to her, Willow screamed hoarsely as Drusilla drew her fingernails down her severely burnt back. As Spike unchained her she rested her weight on her feet, yet the pain didn't end. She saw why he'd forced her on tip-toes; she was burnt from her neck down – including the soles of her feet. Spike slung her over his shoulder and laid her down on the bed on her belly.

"Mummy will make it better," Drusilla pressed a sponge to Willow's lips and she sucked at it frantically. The sponge was more dry than wet and she got barely a mouthful of water. The mattress sprang up as both Spike and Drusilla moved off the bed, Willow squeezed her eyes tightly shut too frightened to contemplate what would come next. She heard a crack through the air, fire raced down her back in a thin streak and she screamed soundlessly her back twisting away from the pain.

"Stop! _Please_ stop!" She remembered Spike's advice, never beg but to just endure. But how could she endure this torture? She wasn't Buffy! She wasn't strong! The air was permeated with _crack_ after _crack_ and each one was followed by the fiery pain. After what felt like hours the pain finally stopped and either Spike or Drusilla began to gently rub her back with a cooling ointment. It took her a few moments to realise it was Drusilla, the fingers were too soft and delicate to be Spike's. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was a hoarse whisper and she put up no resistance as Drusilla pulled her up and pressed a cup to her lips. She gulped the offered water, she was too exhausted and in far too much pain to care about her state of undress.

"We're trying to help you," Drusilla stroked Willow's face, only the front of her body was un-burnt and this time she didn't flinch away from her touch. "We wouldn't want to turn you against your will sweetie," Willow looked at her in horror and her eyes darted at Spike. "I don't want you missing the sun." _They're going to make me fear it while I'm still human._ The realisation of what they were planning made her jump to her feet but she cried out and fell to her knees. Every movement hurt. Laying her feet flat, bending her knees or lying on her back. All caused her immense agony.

Spike hoisted her to her feet and draped his shirt over her shoulders lightly, it fell just below her thighs and she managed to do some of the buttons for coverage. The fabric scratched against her burns, but she would take the pain over the humiliation. She laid down on the bed on her front and closed her eyes. "Dawn soon," Drusilla cooed stroking Willow's hair. "Miss Edith thinks you'll make a pretty vampire."

"I think Miss Edith may be right," Spike kissed Drusilla's cheek and tilted her chin gently, "you need to eat love. Tonight we hunt," he looked over at the window, "but now I need to take Willow out." Drusilla pulled Willow into a sitting position and kissed her softly.

"Be a good girl for mummy and I'll give you a present." Her face transformed into that of a vampire and Willow flinched. Spike scooped her up into his arms ignoring her hiss of pain; he carried her outside into the courtyard and gently pressed her front against the wall.

"Don't fight this love...the sooner you accept your fate the quicker you'll die and this can end." He reached around her and undid the button she had done up, he could smell salty tears on her face but he chose not to comment. Swiftly he chained her hands above her head and yanked on them so she was once more standing on tippy-toe. He kissed her cheek and pulled her hair away from her ear. "I've grown fond of you love...I want to make this easy on you." His hand gently trailed down her shoulder, back and along the curve of her buttocks. Willow squeezed her eyes shut but remained silent; she didn't want to dignify him with an answer. She didn't want to lose control and beg.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

For six days Willow endured the unendurable. An hour before sunrise she was chained to the wall with her back exposed to the brutal sun, as soon as the courtyard was sunk in shadows at sunset Spike retrieved her and alternated whipping and holding candle flames against her already blistered skin with Drusilla. On the seventh day she could feel herself cracking, as Spike slung her over his shoulder she almost, _almost_, pleaded with him to make the stop. To kill her. Turn her. _Anything_ but this torture! But she bit her tongue and pressed her face against the wall to stop herself from begging. Mercifully an hour before sunset rain began to hammer down, at first it was almost as bad as the whipping but as the cool drops trickled down her back it began to soothe her burns and blisters.

When Spike came down for her she was drenched, her hair was almost black and plastered against her face. She began sneezing and a flare of hope lit up in her belly, was she developing pneumonia? Would she be lucky enough to die from it? She was too weak to cry out as Spike wrapped his arms around her and carried her into the abandoned mansion. She began to struggle against Spike as he brought her to Drusilla, the insane vampire stood beside a wooden tub with sheets lining it, steam rose from the tub and she shook her head.

"No!" She cried hoarsely, she stood on tip-toe as Spike set her on her feet.

"Mummy needs to make sure you don't catch a cold," Drusilla shushed her gently and pulled her towards the wooden tub. Willow screamed as she was plunged into the scalding water.

After she was finished bathing Willow, Drusilla departed the mansion to hunt. Willow lay on her front in one of Spike's shirts to give her some modesty. Spike sat beside her and gently stroked her hair, he felt sorry for the girl – almost responsible. Willow looked up at him, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No more." She croaked looking at Spike pleadingly. "Please Spike, make it stop..."

"You know how to make it stop." Spike told her gently.

"My best friend is the slayer...I can't become that Spike, _please_." How could she become the very thing she'd spent almost three years fighting? She'd feared vampires since she had found out about them, they were _evil_! She could not willingly become one! But nor could she endure much more of this. _I'm not as strong as Buffy...surely she would understand that!_

"She won't be your best friend after you have changed love." Willow felt a tear trickle down her cheek and she squeezed her eyes shut.

"No more," she whispered, "just make it stop..." The sensation of Spike's fingers through her hair was oddly comforting and she felt her eyes drift shut as she fell into a light slumber.

"Give her till sunset Dru, let her have one day of peace." As Willow forced her eyes open she watched Spike tenderly kiss blood from Drusilla's lips and shuddered. Was this the fate that awaited her? Would he kiss her own blood from Drusilla's lips? Or would her blood stain his? Drusilla caught her gaze and smiled, with her golden eyes and sharp fangs she looked terrifying and Willow squeezed her eyes shut. Sharp fingernails ran down the length of her back and Willow hissed and clutched the duvet in pain.

"Take her out one last time," Spike looked at Willow pityingly as he picked her up from the bed. The strength that had been so long forgotten flooded back into her veins and she began kicking against him. The soles of her feet screamed at her as they landed flat against Spike's legs but she ignored them.

"No! _NO_! Please Drusilla," she begged, "kill me – turn me into a vampire but no more, _please_!" She felt her shoulders slump and Spike relaxed his grip, she fell to the floor sobbing desperately. Drusilla knelt in front of her and gently tilted her face up.

"Do you fear the sun little lamb?" She cooed, Willow's eyes blurred as she nodded. She loathed herself and was thankful Buffy didn't know where she was. She was thankful none of her friends would see what she had become, what she was now _begging_ to become.

"Please Drusilla, please no more. I'm begging for death...you said I would and you were right, so please...end it now." She clutched the slender vampire's pale hand and squeezed it imploringly. Drusilla stood up and paced the dark room, she hissed suddenly as the sky began to grow pink and she and Spike hurriedly moved to the windows and slammed the shutters in place. Willow heaved a sigh of relief; even if Drusilla wanted her out in the sun she would not be able to do that today. Seemingly forgetting about Willow, Drusilla and Spike moved towards the grand bed. Quietly Willow slunk from the room, she could see the look of lust in their eyes and wanted no part in their pleasures of the flesh. Her feet continued to scream at her as they padded across the floor and she fell onto her knees down the hall. What had she done? She contemplated running, but only for a split second. She was too much of a coward – they would catch her easily and most likely make her suffering so far seem trivial. She wasn't sure how long she knelt in the hallway for, the sounded of someone walking made her flinch and she looked over her shoulder to see Spike striding towards her.

"I wasn't running away," she said in a calm and stony voice.

"I know," he sat beside her and cupped her face gently in his hand. "The sun will set soon, are you ready to embrace your new life?"

"I will hate you forever." Willow hissed at him in answer. Spike laughed and shook his head, capturing her mouth with his own he kissed her hard and passionately. Ignoring her squeaks of pain he pushed her onto her back and nudged her thighs apart with his knees. As his hands slipped under her shirt he gently caressed her skin making her arch her body towards his, her eyes met his full of loathing but still he continued his sensual assault upon her body.

"You won't hate me Willow, you'll love me. You'll love Drusilla. You'll forget this life and look upon it in scorn when you do remember it. We all do." His hands ceased suddenly and he pulled her to her feet. Willow's cheeks were warm and she could tell she was blushing; she pushed his words to the back of her mind and followed him wordlessly. Drusilla was sitting up in the bed and gazing at the girl hungrily. Spike gently unbuttoned his shirt; timidly Willow covered herself as he took the shirt from her. He gave her a dress similar to the one Drusilla wore, a pure white satin with a silk ribbon under the bust and puffed sleeves at the shoulders.

"You look beautiful," Drusilla sighed kissing Willow's lips softly; Willow pulled back in disgust and glared at the vampire. "When you wake up you will thank us for the lesson we have taught you. The sun is dangerous to everyone, the humans are weak and worship it. But we are daughters of the night; the cool embrace of the moon is all we need to survive. If she decides to hide from us...we will not wither and die like the humans do with the sun. We are independent. Superior." She stroked Willow's cheek and bared her fangs; she gripped the left side of Willow's hair and pulled exposing the right side of her neck. She sank her fangs straight into the girl's jugular and began to suck at her throat, coaxing the gush of warm blood into her mouth. Her head lolled back as Drusilla's hand moved from her head to cup her breast, she looked at Spike pleadingly but saw with horror that he too was ready to feast. All too quickly it dawned on her who was to be her sire, and she looked at him pleadingly with her green eyes. Spike looked at her solemnly for a split second before grinning hungrily, with Drusilla still feasting on her right side he plunged his own fangs into the left side of her neck. The two vampires held her in their deathly embrace, with each slurp she could feel her life draining away and her body began to slump towards the ground. Both Spike and Drusilla caressed her breasts and supported her back as they feasted. A split second before she was about to fall into darkness they pulled away from her and gently lowered her onto the bed. Drusilla gave her blood first, she made a cut in the hollow of her throat and leant over the barely conscious girl. Blood dripped from the wound and onto Willow's lips, at first she tried to purse her mouth against them. But the urge to wet her lips and rid them of the foreign moisture overtook her and she licked her lips, tentatively at first and then hungrily. Only when her eyes sparked with the desire for blood did Drusilla gently cradle her head and guide her mouth to the shallow wound. Willow suckled desperately, the blood was rich heady, it made her feel as if she were drunk on a rich wine. Drusilla pushed her back and she whimpered. "Hush darling," Drusilla kissed her forehead and turned her gently to Spike. He pulled off his shirt and took Drusilla's right hand in his, Willow watched with morbid fascination as Drusilla drew a line across where his heart had once beaten. Before the blood had even begun to well she pressed her lips to his chest and began to suck desperately at the wound, pulling the blood from Spike and into her mouth.

"Her blood...so pure," Spike pressed her head tightly to his chest and stroked her gently.

"So innocent," Drusilla cooed, "untouched by the sins of lust." Spike smiled at the glimmer in Drusilla's eyes. As Willow began to take her final breaths he laid her gently on the bed and folded her arms over her chest. Her lips were stained with blood and already had skin had lost had its healthy glow. She was almost as pale as the dress she wore, a virginal white. Her green eyes flickered towards him and she glared at him accusingly, her back arched and she gave one final cry of pain before the light was extinguished in her eyes and her head lolled lifelessly to the side.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You want her," Drusilla brushed her finger along the bloody wound on the right side of Willow's neck. She sucked on her finger and closed her eyes as she savoured the taste. Spike shrugged and pulled open the shutters; the sky had cleared and revealed a full moon shining brightly in the sky. "A daughter of darkness," Drusilla crooned stroking Willow's hair, "born under the new moon, she will be strong." Rising to her feet she glided towards Spike, her hips swaying majestically. His eyes flicked over to Willow, she looked peaceful...free. "Do you still love me?" Drusilla's voice was sad and she pouted at Spike with tears glistening in her eyes. He studied her for a few moments before forcing himself to smile.

"Course I do love," he drew her close and brushed his lips against hers. They were soft, yet cold. Almost as if he kissed a rose made of ice. He pushed the thought of Willow's soft lips from his mind, so warm and full. By the time she woke they would be just as cold as Drusilla's. "I have never stopped loving you," _even when you betrayed my heart for a Chaos Demon._ He kept the thought to himself and instead slowly unlaced Drusilla's dress and pulled it down to her elbows, exposing her shoulders and breasts. He moved onto his knees and pressed his face into her chest, kissing the soft curves of her breasts. Drusilla ran her fingers through his hair, gripping the side of his head she pulled him back and laughed. Her laughter cut through him, Spike's vampiric instincts kicked in – to take what he wanted, to _hurt_ someone. He ripped Drusilla from her dress and pushed her roughly against the wall. She tilted her head, tried to capture his lips with her own but Spike pressed his arm against her neck and held her there against the wall. He shed his jeans but kept his shirt on as he pounded into her. He kept one arm pressed against her neck, his other hand held over her mouth to stop her from speaking. But his eyes never left the red head on the bed. He pictured that it was her he ploughed into, thrusting back and forth as he broke through that virginal wall. She could, of course, have fought him off. But Drusilla had retreated into the bleakest depths of her mind, to the frightened human girl that Angelus had tortured into madness. When Spike pulled out from her, he found her eyes lowered and her body trembling. "Oh love," he pulled his jeans up and scooped her torn dress from the floor. "I'm sorry pet," he held her face and kissed her tenderly. "You know I don't like to be laughed at, will you forgive me love?" He brought her hands to his lips and slowly knelt in front of her, like a knight kneeling to his queen and promising his life. He kissed her midriff, his tongue darting in her belly button. When Drusilla didn't respond he stood up with a heavy sigh. "How about I buy you a new dress pet? A beautiful silk gown with seed pearls all down the front?" As he said this he drew the pads of his thumbs lightly across her nipples, smiling as they stiffened beneath his touch. "Would you like that pet?" Drusilla swayed under his touch as kissed the curve of her neck, "would you like it if I gave you this beautiful dress with a young beautiful girl in it? All for you to play with?" As he said these words he regretted them. What was it he had said to Willow? _"I gave her beautiful dresses with beautiful girls in them!"_ And still he had been scorned by Drusilla. As Drusilla responded to his feather-light touches he felt his desire grow once more, but he pushed it down and instead focused on Drusilla.

The sun rose and Spike quickly closed the shutters, Drusilla was curled up in a pile of blankets on the floor and he pulled her into the crook of his arm where she nestled against his chest. "I'm hungry," she sighed in her childlike voice and Spike couldn't help but smile lovingly at her. For a creature so evil, she had such a childlike innocence about her. "You only just ate," he teased pinching her nose. "As soon as the girl wakes up we will take her hunting – you can eat then and show her the best ways to hunt."

"Will I be a good mother?"

"The best love." As Drusilla slept against him, his eyes drifted over to the bed watching for signs of life from the corpse. He thought back to his conversation with Willow in the factory, he had noticed her a few times when he arrived in Sunnydale but he'd never given her his full attention. Perhaps there was where he'd gone so many times. His primary focus has always been on the slayer. But look at the gift he had almost missed. She had powers she didn't yet fully recognise. Now that she was a vampire...she was almost limitless.

When he was certain Drusilla was in a deep slumber he carefully extracted himself from the nest of blankets they'd made and padded over to the corpse on the bed. Before his eyes he saw her change from a corpse into a demon. Her gentle face, soft and innocent in death puckered together into the grotesque mask of a vampire. Spike was sure that if he undressed her and turned her onto her front he would find a back as pale as the moonlight and unblemished. Yellow eyes snapped open and looked at him in bewilderment. Spike pressed a finger to her lips signalling for her to stay quiet. The first few minutes of awakening were always daunting and at least she'd been spared the harsh task of clawing her way from six feet of dirt. He thought back to when he had first woken. The suffocating horror of smashing your way from a wooden coffin, only to be drowned in dirt. It didn't matter that you didn't need to breathe, it wasn't until you had pulled yourself to freedom and drew in that first lungful of air that you realised it had no effect on you. To this day he still breathed, but more from a habit. He drew no nourishment from it, nor did it bring him pleasure. He no longer felt the cool crisp air cool his lungs and satisfy his hunger for air. It was as empty a gesture as drinking from an empty bottle.

"Relax," he stroked Willow's face and watched as her features eased into her human ones. She looked down at her blood stained dress and back up at Spike. "Do you know who I am?" He asked and ignoring his state of undress sat beside her. Willow nodded and slowly took in the sight of him, her eyes moved down from his own gaze to his broad chest, to the taut muscles of his abdomen and finally to his strong thighs. Spike smirked, he wondered how she would have reacted to his naked form if she'd still been human and he sat this close to her. He ran a hand through her hair finding it cold and silky. She rubbed her head against his palm much like that of a cat rubbing its head against its owners hand, demanding to be cuddled and worshipped.

"Are you hungry little one?" Drusilla had draped a blanket around herself, she dripped innocence and caring. She gently pulled Willow to her feet and cupped the girl's chin in her hand. Willow was only a few inches shorter than Drusilla but she still had to tilt her head up to meet the vampire's gaze.

"Yes." Willow's eyes sought Spike's as she spoke and he nodded understanding that she was answering his question. Her eyes flickered back to Drusilla and Spike wondered how much of Willow had been retained. It wasn't unusual for some of your humanity to remain behind, Spike himself had never forgotten the love of his mother – even after death. As he thought about his mother he looked away and clenched his fists. To this day her scornful words haunted him. _I should never have turned her..._ Willow shook her head and Drusilla smiled in wonder as the girl's face turned from that of a shy, innocent human into a killer. "I'm starving." Spike stood up and walked behind Drusilla, he kissed her cheek lightly and rested a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed it. His eyes took in Willow's vampiric features and he felt his desire growing once more.

"Then we should go out now," Spike turned and dressed quickly. When he turned to face Drusilla and Willow he found Drusilla gently holding Willow's chin in her cupped hand as she tilted the girl's face from side to side.

"Beautiful," she whispered kissing Willow's forehead softly. "You will make mummy very proud." Willow smiled shyly and her face became that of her human one. When Drusilla had dressed she took Willow's hand as if she were a child and gently led her towards the bedroom door, Spike followed the two women protectively his eyes darting from side to side and sniffing out any predators. Willow glanced over her shoulder at him, he was surprised to see a look of longing in her eyes and she teasingly drew her tongue over her lips. Spike bit a laugh, those who were innocent before death were completely transformed when they became vampires. Willow would most likely be insatiable, much like Drusilla and he looked forward to the challenge of satisfying her.


End file.
